Webber (RoG)
Webber jest postacią dodaną w DLC Panowanie Gigantów. Dostaje on na początku gry dwa mięsa z potwora, które grając nim nie odejmują zdrowia, jak i poczytalności. Dostaje również pojedyncze jajo pająka. Posiada najmniejszą ilość zdrowia psychicznego wśród postaci, ale ma więcej zdrowia i głodu. Rośnie mu jedwabna broda. Świnie są wobec niego agresywne, jednak może się zaprzyjaźnić z pająkami za pomocą mięsa lub mięsa z potwora. Jest on trzecią postacią, której historię ujawniło Klei, zaraz po Wilsonie oraz Maxwellu. Historia Webber był małym chłopcem, którego próbował zjeść pająk, prawdopodobnie nieskutecznie. Stąd przezwisko - Niestrawny. Odblokowanie Odblokowanie Webbera jest inne, niż przy pozostałych postaciach. Trzeba zdobyć czaszkę Webbera (rzadki łup z pająka ), po czym wykopać grób i wsadzić tam czaszkę. Potem należy poczekać, aż uderzy w niego piorun. Następnie 6 pająków zostanie zespawnowanych z grobu. Nie trzeba ich zabijać, aby odblokować Webbera. Umiejętności Zalety: Webber może zapuszczać brodę z jedwabiu, jak Wilson. Może on ściąć ją za pomocą brzytwy lub zapuścić, by zapewnić sobie ochronę przed mrozem . Broda rośnie co 3 dni, a w każdej jej fazie daje kolejno 1, 3 i 6 jedwabiu. Dodatkowo Webber nie traci życia, jedząc trujące pożywienie, jak np. durian czy mięso z potwora. Jest on także jedyną postacią, która jest w stanie zjeść skórę świni i króliczy kłębek. Webber porusza się po pajęczynie bez kar prędkości oraz nie alarmuje o tym pająków w kokonie. Ponadto Webber jest w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z pająkami i używać ich w walce. Webber, dając mięso jednemu z pająków, oswaja go, jak również inne pająki z najbliższego otoczenia. W zakładce struktury może stworzyć na start jajo pająka z 12-tu jedwabi, 6-ciu gruczołów pająka i 6-ciu papirusów. Jest on również w stanie ulepszać gniazda na kolejny poziom za pomocą 5-ciu sztuk jedwabiu. Wady: Naturalni wrogowie pająków są także wrogami Webbera, a są to głównie: świnie, wielkie króliki i kociszopy. Pająki po wygranej walce będą chciały zjeść nam cały łup w postaci mięsa, jednak nastąpi to z lekkim opóźnieniem - tak, abyśmy byli w stanie zebrać chociaż jakąś jego część. Ciekawostki *Mówi o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, np. "Zabiliśmy go". Możliwe, że mówi tak z powodu przemiany: jest pół człowiekiem-pół pająkiem, więc może odczuwać swoją dwojaką naturę; *Głos Webbera jest wzorowany na gitarze; *Często wspomina swojego dziadka i innych członków rodziny; *Głowa Webbera ma teksturę podobną do pająka.; *Badając pajęczą królową, Webber mówi: "Mummy-longlegs?", co jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Isaac; *Pająki mogą z nami podróżować przez tunel robaka; *Zaprzyjaźnione z nami pająki nie będą atakować Chestera; *Pająki nie atakują Glommera, niezależnie od tego, czy są zaprzyjaźnione, czy nie. Może jest to spowodowane tym, że Glommer jest połączeniem pająka i muchy. *Jako jedyna postać w grze może jeść skórę świni oraz królicze kłębki; *Może bez szkód dla zdrowia zjeść szkodliwe pożywienie, jak np. czerwone grzyby, ugotowane zielone grzyby oraz ugotowane niebieskie grzyby, chociaż narzeka przy tym, że "boli go brzuszek"; *Z jego wypowiedzi o czerwonym ptaku można się dowiedzieć, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony (Red is my favorite colour!); *Komentując wygląd Tam O' Shanter wspomina, że przypomina mu dziadka, co może wskazywać, iż Webber ma szkockie korzenie; *Opisując maszynę nauki nadmienia, że jego ojciec pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś takiego, co może sugerować, iż jego ojciec był naukowcem, wynalazcą lub alchemikiem; *W jego wypowiedziach przewijają się rockowe motywy muzyczne: **Komentując płomienne berło, mówi: "We didn't start the fire.", co jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Billy'ego Joela o tym samym tytule, **Opisując tulecytową maczugę, używa słów: "We will, we will, smash you!", co jest parafrazą wersu "We will, we will rock you!" z piosenki zespołu Queen, **Charakteryzując popiół, mówi: "Funk to funky.", co jest związane z piosenką Davida Bowiego - Ashes To Ashes ("Ashes to ashes, funk to funky..."). *Mówiąc o spalonym świerku, używa słów: "Only we can prevent forest fires.", nawiązując do kampanii uświadamiającej o zagrożeniach związanych z pożarami lasu, której maskotką był Smokey the Bear; *Analizując Statuę Maxwella, mówi: "To ten facet, który obiecał nam pomóc.". Maxwell prawdopodobnie wpędził Webbera do świata Don't Starve, kłamiąc, że może go "uzdrowić" i zmienić z powrotem w chłopca. Inne *Cytaty Webbera Galeria RoGWebber.png|Webber ucieka przed Jeleniocyklopem na zimowym zwiastunie Reign of Giants 2014-04-03_00008.jpg|Webber wyskakujący z grobu Webber_z_brodą.png|Webber z jedwabną brodą Pogromca dziadów.png|Webber obok zabitego glommera Webber z lekkim zarostem.png|Webber z lekkim zarostem Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC